


In Dreams

by Kittymay



Category: Radio Silence (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymay/pseuds/Kittymay
Summary: There is truth in dreams.





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Roy Orbison song of the same name, which I decided on while I was procrastinating and then realised it (mostly) fitted what I'd written.
> 
> I own nothing and only wish I could draw so well. Hope you enjoy it.

A muffled thump forcibly jolted Shy out of his dream. He peeked out of the privacy curtain and caught a glimpse of a pyjama clad Wren heading towards the bathroom. He lay back with a sigh and rubbed hard at his eyes, his heart pounding. Wren's pyjamas were the same ones she had worn in his dream.

Shy sighed again and darted his tongue out to lick his lips, trying to calm himself down. His brain retaliated with a vivid reminder of dream Shy using his lips in an attempt to join up all of Wren's many freckles. Then being pulled back up to her lips as he tangled a hand in her wavy curls. The way his other hand slipped under the edge of her pyjama top to caress her bare skin.

Shy shoved his pillow over his face and tried to groan quietly, so he didn't wake anyone else. Dammit, that dream had been _intense_. Shy held the pillow over his face for a couple more seconds, until he decided that he probably needed to breathe again. As he tucked the pillow back under his head and settled against it, Shy couldn't help wishing that he could settle his wayward thoughts as easily.

Shy knew from past experience that he had two options right now. He could lay in his bunk, staring up at the base of Wren's bunk, counting out mathematical sequences until he finally fell back asleep. He could do that. He really could. Or. The word hovered in his mind, hinting and teasing at his other option. Shy could get up. Could go get a drink, perhaps. Maybe see if Wren wanted some company while he was up. See if she wanted some help, if they could work on songs together. 

After a couple of minutes of repeatedly losing count, Shy was reluctantly forced to admit that he really only ever had the one option. He pulled back the curtain and slipped out of his bunk. 

_* * *_

Wren sat in the cubby room at the back of the bus, guitar balanced just above her slightly bruised knee. She was looking at the sheet music on the table but the notes and lyrics were little more than a blur as she ran her thumb back and forth over her lips. Dammit, that dream had been _intense_.

__

Wren usually went out of her way to make sure she didn't dream. She would rather run herself into exhaustion and only catnap when she had no choice. There were too many dark things in her head for sleep to be a restful experience otherwise. This dream had been different though. This dream, for all its intensity, had also been...sweet. 

In the dream, Shy's hands on her body had been warm, strong and safe. They had never pinched, or yanked, or forced her, even as he pulled her body tighter to his. Their kisses had been deeply passionate one moment, gentle and teasing the next. Dream Shy had seemed content to let Wren lead their kissing until he dragged his lips away from hers to kiss down her neck and shoulders. Wren couldn't help wondering if this was what Shy would really be like, if he ever actually kissed her. Her thumb slipped under her lower lip to rest across where Shy's snakebite piercing was. She also couldn't help wondering if the metal would be warm from his body heat or if it would warm up against her skin. A shudder ran through Wren's body, breaking her train of thought. 

She muttered “pull yersel' t'gether” as she heard someone moving around the main part of the bus. She quickly started playing random notes on her guitar, hoping to hide her thoughts in case whoever it was looked in on her. While the bus was miles better than the battered old van they used to travel in, it still didn't offer much more than the illusion of privacy at the best of times. And her band mates could be nosy buggers, even if it was the middle of the night. 

Wren was starting to lose herself in the music when there was a tentative knock on the door.  
“Mind if I join you?” Shy asked with a sheepish grin. Wren couldn't help it when she grinned back. 


End file.
